


Frankenstein

by A7064



Series: Düstere Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7064/pseuds/A7064
Summary: [Pottercest; Dark!Harry; Songfic zu "Whore" von In this Moment, kein explizit sexueller Inhalt] Harry hatte ein Monster erschaffen.
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Sirius Potter
Series: Düstere Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065107
Kudos: 2





	Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klybneeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/gifts).



**F r a n k e n s t e i n**

_Für Klybneeka_

_Sieh, was du angerichtet hast_

_**Harry hatte ein Monster erschaffen.** _

Mit dem linken Arm klemmte er den dreijährigen James gegen seine Brust. Den zweijährigen Albus balancierte er auf seiner rechten Schulter. Sie kamen nur schwerlich voran, aber er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, einen Babysitter zu finden. Urplötzlich hatten die Wehen eingesetzt, ganze vier Wochen zu früh. Obwohl sie dies nicht zum ersten Mal durchmachten, waren sie überrascht gewesen. Ginny war dann ohne ihn, aber mit Hermine als Begleitung, gegangen, während er sich um die Jungs gekümmert hatte. Seine beste Freundin hatte protestiert, aber er hatte die beiden nicht alleine lassen wollen, auch nicht bei ihr. James und Albus waren in einer nähebedürftigen Phase, sie akzeptierten kaum andere Menschen um sich herum. Zudem waren sie reine Papa-Kinder.

Nun wackelten sie Schritt für Schritt voran. Harry drückte seinem Älteren im Gehen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Halt dich fest, fester", forderte er flüsternd und der Junge krallte seine Finger in Harrys Seiten. Genießerisch sog er den Duft seines Sohnes ein. Er liebte es, wenn James sich so an ihn klammerte.

Er war sein Fels in der Brandung.

Seine Söhne waren ein Geschenk, das schönste, das er jemals bekommen hatte. An diesem Tag würden sie ihren neuen Bruder kennenlernen.

Ginny sah aus wie durchgekaut und wieder ausgespuckt, doch ein mildes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. „Hier ist _sie_. Deine Lily!" Sie wog sie noch einmal hin und her und streckte dann ihre Arme aus, um ihm das zerknautschte Baby zu geben.

Während Albus sich in Harrys Haaren krallte, begann James ohrenbetäubend laut zu schreien.

_I'm the girl you've been thinking about  
The one thing you can't live without  
Yeah, I'm the girl you've been waiting for  
I'll have you down on your knees  
I'll have you begging for more_

„James! Lass das!", schrie Lily. „Höre auf!"

James fuhr sich durch das fuchsrote Haar, das in allen Richtungen abstand und lachte ihr ins Gesicht. „Was mache ich denn?"

„Du trittst mich unterm Küchentisch! Da, schon wieder! Lass das!"

„Gar nicht!"

Er trat ihr noch einmal gegen das Schienbein. Harry hörte es krachen. Melodramatisch schrie Lily auf und schielte zu ihrem Vater.

„Lily! James", fuhr Harry dazwischen. „Hört auf, euch in die Haare zu kriegen. Das kann ja keiner aushalten." Mit einem genervten Stöhnen schloss er den Tagespropheten und seufzte überdeutlich. „Esst eure Erbsen! Lily setz' dich gerade hin und die Ellenbogen vom Tisch!"

Er piekste sie mit seiner Gabel.

„Au!" Sie rieb über die Stelle. Zornig stampfte Lily mit ihrem Besteck im Gemüse herum. „Aber James! ... James kann sich alles erlauben und nie greifst du durch!"

„Ruhe!"

Stuhlbeine schrammten über den Boden und er blickte auf. Alles, was er noch zu sehen bekam, war der Rücken von James.

„Dad", ereiferte sie sich. „James ist wieder abgehauen! Du musst ihn wiederholen, wir haben noch nicht aufgegessen." Sie blickte auf das umherstehende Geschirr und verschränkte ihre Ärmchen.

„Ich will auch spielen!" Schon war Albus auf und davon.

„Dad!", kreischte sie.

Harry seufzte theatralisch. „Sei ruhig, iss dein Essen."

Die Backen aufgeblasen stand sie auf.

„Du bleibst sitzen!"

Ihr Mund klappte auf. „Das ist unfair! Aber James! Und Albus..."

„Setze dich wieder hin! Wehe, du läufst weg."

Mit finsterem Blick beobachtete Harry, wie sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl kletterte und blätterte dann den Tagespropheten wieder auf. „Du bringst mich noch ins Grab..."

_You probably thought I wouldn't get this far  
You thought I'd end up in the back of a car  
You probably thought that I'd never escape  
I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place_

„Beeilung, Kinder!", rief Harry und blickte über seine Schulter. Da, keine Sekunde später, rauschten James und Albus, jeder mit einem Kofferwagen und ihrem Gepäck beladen, an ihm vorbei. Sie lachten und schrien, während sie durch die Wand zum Gleis 9¾ rannten. Harry musste grinsen, dann erstarb sein Lächeln, als er seinen Blick auf Lily richtete. „Komm schon, Lily! Du willst doch nicht den Zug verpassen und in deinem ersten Schuljahr am ersten Tag gleich zu spät kommen."

Das Mädchen schüttelte instinktiv den Kopf und legte einen Zahn zu. Schnaufend holte sie mit ihrem vielen Gepäck den Abstand zu ihrem Vater auf. Der Gepäckroller war schwer zu navigieren und beinahe hätte sie einen Passanten angefahren.

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

Vehement schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Geht schon."

„Komm, du bist schon ganz verschwitzt." Ungeduldig griff er nach der Lenkstange.

„Nein, ich will das nicht!", plärrte Lily. Die Leute, die vor ihnen liefen, hielten in der Bewegung inne und verdrehten die Köpfe.

„Lily, leiser", knurrte er.

Gemeinsam kamen sie am Gleis 9¾ an und drängten sich durch die Massen an Schülern und Eltern. James und Albus, die mittlerweile im vierten und dritten Schuljahr waren, konnte Harry nirgends entdecken. Sie mussten schon in den Zug gestiegen sein und ein Abteil gesucht haben.

„Kommst du zu Mum zurück?", fragte Lily ihren Vater gedämpft.

Harry starrte stumm geradeaus und konnte seiner Tochter keinen Blick zuwerfen.

„Dad?"

„Ja", rang er sich durch. „Ich komme nicht nach Hause zurück. Wir haben uns getrennt. Vor drei Monaten schon."

Lily schluckte und biss sich auf die Innenseiten ihrer Wangen. „Ist es meine Schuld? Dad?", fragte sie zögerlich.

Harry schwieg, dann sagte er: „Nein." Er blinzelte verwirrt. Wie konnte er bloß? Seine Antwort war ein wenig zu schroff und eine Sekunde zu spät gekommen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wie kommst du nur auf solche Gedanken? Wir… Ich… Ich will nur das du eine schöne Kindheit hast."

„Hmhm?"

Er fasste sich an den Hals. „Also steig in den Zug und mach' dir keine Gedanken darüber. Du bist doch erst elf." Dann überkam es ihm und er zog seine Tochter in eine Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich, Lily. Ich kann das nur nicht so gut zeigen."

Kaum merklich nickte Lily und lief mit gesenktem Kopf zum Hogwarts-Express.

Harry blickte ihr nicht nach, sein Blick suchte die verschwundenen Jungen. Er lächelte von Ohr zu Ohr, als James kurz vor der Abfahrt noch einmal aus dem Zug wuselte und einen dicken Schmatzer auf seiner Wange platzierte. Zum Abschied wuschelte er seinem Jungen durchs wilde Haar.

Als der Zug abfuhr und Harry hinterherwinkte, sah er für einen kurzen Moment Lily. Aus ihrem Zugabteil hatte sie alles beobachten können.

_You don't know how hard I fought to survive  
Waking up alone when I was left to die  
You don't know about this life I've lived  
All these roads I've walked  
All these tears I've bled_

Es hämmerte gegen die Tür. „Harry? Bist du da?" Es folgte lautes Schluchzen. „Harry? … Ich flehe dich an."

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und wand orientierungslos den Kopf. Etwas Schweres, mit Armen und Beinen, lag auf ihm und drückte ihn in die Matratze. Etwas? Jemand! James... Zwischen ihren Körper gab es keinen Stoff, er spürte den Penis des anderen an seinem Oberschenkel. Der Kopf seines Sohnes lag auf seiner Brust und seine zerwühlten Haare kitzelten Harry am Kinn.

Mit aller Kraft warf er James von sich. Dieser gähnte genüsslich und begann seine Gliedmaßen von sich zu strecken. „Hey..."

Eiligst zwang sich Harry ein Oberteil über den Kopf und schlüpfte in eine Hose, die noch von der letzten Nacht auf dem Fußboden lag. „Zieh' dich an! Beeil' dich!", wisperte er zu James. Niemand durfte davon erfahren. Sonst würde es zu einem Skandal ausarten, der seinesgleichen suchte.

James versteckte seinen Kopf unter dem Kissen und sabberte auf das frische Bettlaken.

Angespannt ballte Harry die Hände. „Es ist deine Mutter..."

Mit einem „Oh, Scheiße!" sprang James aus dem Bett und fing an, seine Kleidungsstücke zusammenzusuchen.

Zufriedengestellt sah Harry seinem Sohn hinterher, doch es war nicht von langer Dauer. Wieder klopfte es an der Tür, wieder erschallte ein fiependes „Harry? Bitte!" vom Hausflur. Weshalb war Ginny plötzlich so weinerlich? Er entschied, dass er nicht länger abwarten konnte, denn sie klang furchtbar und öffnete die Tür.

„Harry!", weinte sie. Ginny sah scheußlich aus. Ihre Haaren standen in allen Himmelsrichtungen ab. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub und ihr Make-up war verlaufen. Sie glich einem Waschbär, der nachts in den Mülltonnen wühlte.

Er bemühte sich, die Tür nur einen Spalt breit offen zu halten. So konnte sie nicht in den Innenraum der Wohnung blicken und James erspähen.

Nach ein paar Momenten merkte Ginny, was los war. Mit spitzer Stimme krächzte sie: „Hast du Besuch?"

Am liebsten hätte er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt oder gar ihre Finger dabei eingeklemmt. Doch er rief sich zur Besinnung. „Ja, aber mache keinen Aufstand. Sag, weshalb du hier bist und dann geh wieder."

Sie schluckte. Mit kaum vernehmbarer Stimme sagte sie: „Sie haben Albus gefunden."

Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber damit? Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er seinen Sohn noch einmal wiedersehen würde. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass dieser auf und davon war und sich zeit seines Lebens nicht mehr bei ihm blicken lassen würde. „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er grimmig.

Ginny glich einer Leiche, so blass war ihr Gesicht und so blutleer ihre Lippen. Als hätte ein Vampir sie in die Finger bekommen. „Er ist tot, Harry."

„Das kann nicht sein! Nein, nein … nein … Nicht Albus, das kann nicht sein..." Der Boden unter seinen Füßen begann sich zu drehen und seine Knie wurden weich. In seinem Kopf pulsierte nur ein Gedanke. „Das ..."

„Doch", krächzte Ginny bloß. „Sie haben ihn in seiner Wohnung gefunden… Er wurde… Es war kein Unfall."

„Nein", flüsterte Harry. Ihm wurde schlecht. Was sollte er nur machen? Wie sollte er es James sagen? Der Arme hatte seinen Bruder verloren… Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Eigentlich war es nur ein Gedanke, der sein Bewusstsein beherrschte. Schrecklich. Grauenvoll. Er schlug die Tür zu, genau vor Ginnys Nase und ehe er sich versah, hatte er auch schon mit einem Zauberspruch das Schloss versiegelt. Ihr schwaches Protestieren drang nicht an seine Ohren.

In der kleinen, gemütlichen Wohnung sah er sich nach James um, doch dieser war geistesgegenwärtig verschwunden. Natürlich, sie hatten nicht entdeckt werden wollen. Er fasste sich an den Kopf, ein Schmerz pochte in seiner Stirn.

Nur an eins konnte er denken: Dieser Verlust … Was wäre, wenn er eines Tages James verlieren würde? Konnte er das verkraften?

Himmelherrgott, war er ein schlechter Vater?

_So how can this be?  
You're praying to me  
There's a look in your eyes  
I know just what that means  
I can be, I can be your everything_

Bevor Harry noch einmal darüber nachdenken konnte, war er aus der Wohnung gestürmt. Natürlich hatten die ermittelnden Auroren Albus' Kamin gesperrt, die waren ja nicht dämlich. So apparierte er in den Vorgarten des Nachbarhauses und wurde durch ein Blitzlichtgewitter begrüßt. Er kniff die Pobacken zusammen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Die Presse war auch schon da.

Hinter einer Absperrung tummelten sich die Reporter und wie wild fingen sie an, Harry abzulichten, als er sich seinen Weg zur Haustür bahnte.

„Mr. Potter, was wissen Sie über die Umstände?"

„Mr. Potter, können Sie uns sagen, wie Ihr Sohn gestorben ist?"

„Mr. Potter, mein aufrichtiges Beileid. Was haben Sie zuletzt mit ihm besprochen?"

Harry ignorierte sie alle.

Ron wackelte ihm entgegen, mit gesenktem Haupt und beinahe wäre ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen, als er seinen Freund und Kollegen auf sich zukommen sah. „Harry! Was machst du hier?", rief er mit aufgerissenen und vom Weinen angeschwollenen Augen. Er schniefte die Worte mehr, als dass er sie sagte.

Dieser antwortete nicht und legte nochmals an Geschwindigkeit zu. Mit einem flinken Ausfallschritt machte er einen Bogen um Ron, der ihn festhalten und in die Arme schließen wollte.

„Harry?", rief der Weasley ihm entsetzt hinterher, doch Harry war schon im Hausflur verschwunden.

„Hey! Sie dürfen hier nicht rein!"

Doch niemand hielt ihn auf und so stand er im Wohnzimmer. Er blickte sich um, doch er konnte keine Spuren eines Kampfes erkennen. Alles war sauber und geordnet, eben wie immer. Nur der abgedeckte Leichnam auf dem Parkett war der Zaunpfahl, das nichts ‚wie immer' war. Nie wieder würde es ‚wie immer' werden.

Zwei Schritte vom leblosen Körper und der angetrockneten Blutlache blieb er stehen. Mit einem dicken Kloß ihm Hals und zum Funktionieren verdammt blickte Harry sich um. Auf der Couch aus Wildleder fand er kleine, beinahe übersehbare Blutspritzer. Es schnürte ihm die Atemwege zu.

Er hatte James nicht finden können. Auf seine Nachrichten reagierte er nicht. Da hatte Harry gedacht, dass er sich eventuell am Tatort aufhalten könnte. Das wäre naheliegend gewesen, auch wenn es voraussetzte, dass James vom Tod seines Bruders aus anderer Quelle erfahren hätte. Journalisten vor dem Haus gab es genug.

„Mr. Potter, was machen Sie hier?", wurde er vom leitenden Auroren angesprochen. Eigentlich wäre dies Rons Job, doch ihn hatte man sicher aus der Verantwortung enthoben, sobald klar gewesen war, dass er das Opfer persönlich gekannt hatte. „Kommen Sie, ich begleite Sie hinaus."

Harry schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und der Auror hielt verwundert inne. „Ich werde nirgendwohin gehen", bestärkte er seinen Entschluss.

Der Auror nickte. „Na gut. Ich habe ein paar Fragen an Sie… Kommen Sie doch mit in die Küche."

Widerwillig folgte Harry, um dort erneut und genauso unerwartet auf Ginny zu treffen. Sie hob den Kopf und die Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie schluchzte. Der Auror deutete auf die Küchenstühle, doch niemand setzte sich. Dann ergab er sich und begann mit der Befragung. „Wir haben Ihren Sohn in einen Tarnumhang gewickelt gefunden. Es ist gut möglich, dass er schon vor mehreren Tagen verstorben ist und seitdem unentdeckt lag."

Ginny jaulte auf wie ein geschlagener Hund. Unruhig stemmte sich Harry von einem Bein aufs andere. „Wie kann das sein?", fragte er. „Wie kann er, in den Tarnumhang gewickelt, sterben?"

„Derjenige, der ihn getötet hat, wird ihn in diesem versteckt haben."

Harry musste schlucken. „Es war Mord?"

Der Auror nickte.

„Wo ist James?", fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

„Hä?" Der Auror runzelte die Stirn.

„Wo ist -", er verstummte.

„Wem gehörte der Tarnumhang?", fragte der Auror. Sein Blick war auf Harry fixiert und seine Tonlage hatte etwas Lauerndes an sich.

\- „Harry."

\- „James."

Ginny und Harry sahen sich erschrocken an.

„Ich habe ihn James gegeben", versicherte Harry. „Damals, als er nach Hogwarts kam."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Als er die Schule verließ, hat er ihn an Albus weitergereicht und dieser an Lily schließlich. Und von Lily hast du ihn wieder zurückverlangt, weil…" Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich. „Ich weiß gar nicht warum. Ich kann mich nur noch an das Theater erinnern."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich habe ihn danach James gegeben. Er kann es dir erklären… Wenn er nur hier wäre."

Sie war unzufrieden. „Wieso hast du ihn James gegeben? Aus welchem Grund?"

Weshalb wohl? Gegen die Einsamkeit in seinem Büro… James hatte es geliebt. „Das geht dich nichts an!"

Er wurde laut und Ginny schreckte zusammen.

„Ich muss Sie bitten, die Frage zu beantworten, Mr. Potter", warf der Auror ein.

„Nein!", brüllte Harry ihm entgegen. „Ich muss gar nichts. _Mein_ Sohn wurde ermordet und sie verdächtigen _mich_? Was tut es zur Sache, weshalb ich James den Umhang gegeben habe? Ich habe es getan und damit ist es aus!"

Wutschnaubend lief er davon. Er stürmte aus dem Haus, knallte die Haustür hinter sich zu und düste an den noch mehr verwirrten Ron im Vorgarten vorbei. Dann apparierte er. So schnell wie möglich musste er James sprechen. Niemals könnte James seinen Bruder umgebracht haben. Da wollte ihm jemand die Schuld anhängen. James oder ihm selbst.

_I can be your whore!  
I am the dirt you created  
I am your sinner  
I am your whore  
But let me tell you something baby  
You love me for everything you hate me for_

Harry hatte alles versucht. Er hatte einen Brief geschrieben, einen Heuler geschickt, ein dutzend Patroni versandt. Doch nichts, überhaupt nichts, hatte James eine Reaktion entlockt. Heute morgen noch war er aufgewacht, hatte seine Haut an der seinigen gespürt. Das Haar hatte sein Kinn gekitzelt und nun…

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Aufgekratzt schritt er in seiner Wohnung auf und ab.

Wo war James?

_James ist ein Luder, du kennst ihn doch._

War etwas passiert?

_Du hast Angst, das ist alles._

Dachte James vielleicht, er hätte Albus umgebracht?

_Wieso sollte er das tun, Harry?_

Ihm wurde schwindlig und er ließ sich auf das flauschige Bett fallen. Benebelt starrte er zur Decke.

Was, wenn James ihr Geheimnis verraten hatte?

_Das würde er nie tun! Sie liebten einander._

Da klopfte es an der Tür.

Ein Hechtsprung und Harry hatte sich aufgehievt und war zur Tür gelaufen. Er riss sie auf. Voller Gewalt, sodass er beinahe den Türknauf in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Doch dort stand nicht James.

Es war Lily.

An sie hatte er an diesem Tag noch keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet gehabt. „Was willst du?"

„Daddy!" Sie machte einen Schritt rein und plötzlich standen sie so dicht, dass sein Atem durch ihre Haare wühlte. Lässig stellte sie ihre schwere Reisetasche auf dem Boden, neben dem Eingang, ab. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals, so ungestüm, dass er nach hinten taumelte. Mit dem Fuß trat sie die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Darin lag etwas Entschlossenes. Sie war ein kleiner Dickkopf, das war sie schon immer gewesen.

„Lily", keuchte er erschrocken und stemmte sich gegen sie.

„Ich habe das von Albus gehört. Mein armer, lieber Bruder..." Sie war den Tränen nahe, doch sie weinte nicht.

Harry dachte zurück und konnte sich an keinen Augenblick in ihrer Kindheit erinnern, in dem sie geheult hatte. Er musste sich aber auch eingestehen, dass sie nicht wirklich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Nach ihrem ersten Schultag war sie lieber in Hogwarts oder bei ihrer Mutter geblieben, wenn die Jungs ihn besucht hatten. Umso mehr verwundert war er nun. „Ja, mir tut es auch leid...", brachte er nur raus. „Höre zu...", begann er zu sprechen und wollte sie abwimmeln, doch er kam nicht weit.

Sie legte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Sie küsste ihn.

Er wich zurück. Entgeistert starrte er seine Tochter an und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

„Magst du es nicht feucht?", fragte sie ihn. „Kein Problem."

„Lily..." Er wusste nicht, was er sagen wollte. Sie hatte ihn sprachlos gemacht. „Ich bin dein Vater! … Das geht nicht!" Mehr schaffte er nicht.

Spielerisch sah sie ihn an und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Aber warum nicht? Mit James machst du es doch auch."

Er verfiel in Hektik und befreite sich aus ihrem Griff. Auf Abstand bedacht, schritt er zurück und streckte die Arme aus, um sie von sich fernzuhalten. „Lily...", wollte er sie warnen. „Du übertrittst eine Grenze."

„Das mache ich doch gern." Sie lächelte. „Wenn es mich endlich zu dir bringt."

Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was genau sie damit meinte, wusste er, dass es zu viel war. Betont unverdächtig versuchte er, seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel gleiten zu lassen. Ein Verwechslungszauber hatte noch niemandem geschadet. Doch sie war schneller und entwaffnete ihn, noch ehe seine Finger sich um das Holz gelegt hatten.

Triumphierend hielt sie ihm seinen eigenen Zauberstab unter die Nase. „Den bekommst du zurück, nachdem du mich gefickt hast."

Harry schloss die Augen. „Lily…"

„Mit James kannst du es doch auch." Mit ihrer freien Hand zog sie seine Lider auseinander.

Sie machte ihm Angst. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass es mal soweit kommen würde. Was war bloß mit ihr los?

„Was hat James, was ich nicht habe?", fragte sie. „Wieso hat er all deine Liebe verdient und ich… Mich hast du nie angeblickt. Ich war nie für dich interessant. Mit den Jungs hast du gespielt und herumgekaspert. Mich hast du linksliegen gelassen. In den Ferien waren sie bei dir, so oft. Ich nie. Du hast versprochen, mich abzuholen und hast es trotzdem nicht getan. James und Albus sind wie du Auroren geworden, du warst so stolz auf sie. Ich habe Zauberkunst studiert. Was haben sie, was ich nicht habe?"

Er starrte sie an. Sie war verrückt!

„Ist es, weil ich keinen Penis habe?"

„W-W-was?"

Voller Ernst legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken. „Hast du mich nicht lieb, weil ich keinen Penis habe?"

„L-L-Lily… Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun."

„Womit sonst?"

Er schwieg, dann sagte er irgendwann: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war mit den Jungs immer so beschäftigt und voll in meinem Element. Du hingegen... wir hatten nie eine besondere Verbindung zueinander. Da hatte ich keinen Instinkt, so leid es mir auch tut."

„Küsse mich!"

„Lil- Lily", protestierte er, doch er merkte selbst, dass die Worte zu schwach waren. Bei einer Person wie ihr würden sie nicht wirken.

Das taten sie auch nicht. „Du willst meine Lippen nicht kosten. Willst du lieber diese schmecken?"

Zornig lief sie zur ihrer Reisetasche. Der Reißverschluss surrte und mit triefendem Hass zog sie James' blassem Kopf hervor. Seine Haut war fahl und der Hals durchtrennt. Der Körper fehlte. Ihre Finger schlangen sich in seine Haare, die, die am Morgen noch Harrys Kinn gestreichelt hatten. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und noch schreckgeweitet.

Blutunterlaufen starrten sie zu ihm hinüber.

Sie klagten ihn an.

„Du bist ein Monster!"

_I'm the one that you need and fear  
Now that you're hooked, it's all becoming clear  
That all your judgments that you placed on me  
Was a reflection of discovery_

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er gestanden und gestarrt hatte. Selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er sich nicht bewegen können. Dafür hatte sie mit einem Zauber gesorgt.

„Ist es James' Penis gewesen?", fragte sie.

Harry blinzelte. „Ich verstehe nicht… Wie konntest du? Wie konntest du so verkommen? Ich verstehe ja, dass du enttäuscht und wütend bist. Ich verstehe es, aber… Sie waren deine Brüder!"

Sie presste ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich und fragte lauter: „Hast du James bevorzugt, weil du ihn geil fandest? Selbst Albus hat hinter James nur die zweite Geige gespielt… Daher habe ich ihn als Erstes getötet."

„Du Ungeheuer!"

„Beschimpfe mich, so sehr du willst, du wirst mir die Frage beantworten. Hast du dich, weil du ihn ficken wolltest, dazu entschieden, nur für James ein Vater zu sein? Ist sein Penis so geil?"

Er biss sich auf die Zunge, doch er konnte es nicht unterlassen. „James hatte dir nichts getan! Du hättest deine Wut doch an mir auslassen können! Mache ihn nicht für deinen Wahnsinn verantwortlich."

„Dann lag es am Penis...", murmelte sie. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Reisetasche. Raubtierhaft begannen ihre Augen zu leuchten. „Wie gut, dass ich diesen auch eingepackt habe." Sie ging in die Knie.

„Was? Nein! N-Nein!"

„Oh, doch."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Bitte, bitte nicht", flehte er. „Ich mach alles, aber… bitte."

„Das zieht nicht bei mir", rief sie ihm keck zu.

Der Reißverschluss surrte.

„Bring mich um. Töte mich… Bitte!"

Sie ließ von der Reisetasche ab und stellte sich direkt vor ihm. Wenn sie so stand, ging sie ihm bis zum Kinn. Langsam umarmte sie ihn, drückte ihn an sich und sog seinen Geruch ein. „Ich rieche Schweiß, Angst und Verzweiflung", flüsterte sie ihm zu, „Und den Duft, den ich früher als Kind in unserem Haus geatmet habe. Wie sehr habe ich ihn vermisst... James roch genauso wie du." Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich liebe dich, Dad", sagte sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab erneut.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lily", krächzte Harry, „Aber nicht so sehr wie James!"

Am nächsten Morgen berichteten die Zeitungen von Harry Potters Selbstmord.

_So maybe next time when you cast your stones  
From the shadows of the dark unknown  
You will crawl up from your hiding place  
Take a look in the mirror  
See the truth in your face_

_**Harry war ein Monster gewesen.** _

_\- Lyrics: „Whore" von In this moment_


End file.
